The Real World
by xxdevil9xx
Summary: Sam is so obsessed with finding a way to save Dean. So obsessed, that he doesn't even realize, that something non-supernatural could hurt his brother. First SN fan fic! Please R&R. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is actually my first SN fan fic so please be nice? Sorry this is short, and slow, I promise it'll get faster! Thanks for reading!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the toys are not mine, I only get to play with them once in a while =(**

_He was running, of that Sam was sure. Running where, he had no idea, nor any idea of why. But something, deep down inside him urged him on. So he kept running, for miles and miles and miles. Never getting tired, never giving up._

_"SAAMMMYY!!" he knew that voice. He's heard it so many times. But he couldn't put his finger on it. "S-s-samm," this time, it was whispered. Somewhere close by. He turned around sharply._

_Dean._

_He knelt down next to his big brother, reaching out to the bloodied form. Dean flinched away. "Sammy? Why Sammy?" he asked, blood dripping down his chin. _

_"It's the only way to save you Dean," the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He didn't know what he was saying, didn't know why. Dean let out a hoarse laugh, blood flying from his mouth._

_"Save me?" he suddenly sat up. "You can't save me Sam, no one can!" Sam was thrown back into a tree and he was staring into his brother's eyes. Only they weren't the expressive, beautiful hazel he was used to, but a cold, expressionless black._

"Sammy!" Sam bolted awake, heart racing a mile a minute. "Mornin' sleeping beauty."

"Dean?"

"No, it's Denzel Washington."

"Where are we?"

"Uhh, Cloquet, the Wendigo?"

"Wendigo? Right."

"You OK?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Well then get your ass in the shower, I'm starving!" Sam rose from the lumpy mattress, throwing the puke colored comforter of his body. He walked slowly passed his brother, glancing at Dean's eyes. They had returned to their normal hazel. Sam sighed. _It was a dream Sam, just a nightmare._ He thought as he closed the bathroom door and slid to the floor. A single tear slid down his cheek. He hastily swiped it away and stood up, turning on the shower. Hoping, _praying_, the burning hot water would clear his mind. A Wendigo is serious, and dangerous, and there was no way in heaven or hell, he was letting his big brother check out early.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got this story running around in my head, so I wrote a second chapter for you guys! Hope this is a little less boring than the first one!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. **

"So I figured we'd eat, go back to the motel, check the weapons and head out to the reservation round midnight. Sound good Sammy?" Dean asked as he put his menu down.

"Earth to Sam." No answer. "Sam wears women's underwear."

"No, that was you." 

"Sure it was. Were you listening to a word I said?"

"Food, motel, weapons, reservation."

"You sure your OK?"

"I'm fine!" Sam snapped, immediately regretting it when his brother flinched. "Sorry, it's just, I had a nightmare last night."

"No kiddin. Was it about Jessica?" Sam considered telling Dean the truth, but immediately decided against it.

"Yeah."

"You wanna, uh, talk about it?"

"No, it's OK." Dean nodded, then sifted his attention to the waiter who walked up to their table.

"Hi my names Brandon I'll be your server today. What can I get for ya?" Sam immediately saw the disappoint in his brothers eyes that their server was not female.

"Yeah, gimme a bacon, egg, and cheese on a roll. And coffee, black." Dean gave a polite smile, Brandon's smile and blushed, raising his eyebrows. The waiter gave him a shy nod, and Dean's eyes widened. Sam had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. 

"Short stack, and a coffee." He managed to mumble. Brandon nodded took their menus and walked away. Sam immediately burst out laughing.

"Dude! What the hell are you laughing at? That was not funny!" Sam kept laughing, unable to speak, he only nodded. Dean slumped down, in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, reminding Sam of a rebellious teenager. The youngest Winchester stopped laughing only because he feared his brother was about to reach across the table and smack him upside the head. But a stupid, giddy, obnoxious grin remained on his face. Dean saw Brandon coming with their food, and quickly rushed off to the bathroom, returning seconds later after the waiter had left their table with a disappointed pout on his face. "That was close." The elder Winchester muttered. Sam chuckled again, saturating his pancakes in syrup. Licking his lips Sam dug in, only pausing to look at his brothers untouched sandwich.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Are you kidding me? After _that_ I have no appetite." Sam chuckled again and resumed stuffing his face with the fluffy pancakes. Dean sighed and glanced around the room. Noting the patrons, where they were sitting, who looked like he could take them easily. A young family caught his attention. A father, and two young boys. One around 10 years old, the other around six.

"Eat your eggs Dylan." The eldest said.

"But I don't want eggs! I want pancakes!" The elder sighed and switched his plate with his younger brother, smiling as his little brothers face light up. Dean smiled, reminded of him and Sam at that age. He prayed those boys wouldn't have to be anything like him though.

His scrutiny of the diner continued, resting on four men sitting in a booth. They were wearing all black, drinking coffee only. Not talking, just sitting, glaring at each other. He sat there watching them for minutes, not seeing them move at all, and he became suspicious. He really had no reason to be, but it was his nature.

"Hello?" Sam said as he picked up his phone. "Hey Bobby!...Really? Yeah, yeah, were not doing anything. Alright then, we'll be there in a couple hours. That was Bobby." Sam said.

"No shit Sherlock."

"He thinks he may have found something about your deal, lets go."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. What about the Wendigo?"

"Forget the Wendigo, this is more important!"

"The hell it is! Innocent people are gonna die if we don't kill this bitch!"

"And your gonna die if we don't get you outta this deal!" the quiet conversation had become a screaming match, drawing the attention of the patrons of the dinner.

"Sam! Lower your voice!"

"I don't care! I'm sick of you blowing this off as if it was no big deal!"

"We can deal with that later, we need to deal with this, now." The father of the two boys stood, grabbing his children's hands, and rushed out of the diner. Dean chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you find this so entertaining cause I sure don't!"

"Sam! Why don't we take this outside? _Now._" Sam huffed and headed towards the door as Dean smiled and apologizes to the patrons.

"Wait just a minute." Someone said. Both Winchesters turned around immediately hearing someone screaming. The four suspicious men were standing in the center of the room, all four of them holding guns. One of the guns pointed at Sam's head. "No one is going anywhere!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to post this

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've just been super busy. I hope the length makes up for the time gap though!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine..**

"Everybody get down!" One of the men yelled. Dean and Sam immediately dropped to their knees, separated by about 10 feet. Dean tried to communicate with Sam through his eyes but Sam was looking elsewhere. Concerned with one of the restaurants patrons who was being harassed by one of the men.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sam yelled, standing up.

"Did I say you could get up?" one of the men said. Not really a man actually, more like a kid. He looked to be about 17, with spiky black hair, the tips of it dyed red.

"No."

"Then sit the fuck down." The kid said. He held up the 9mm in his hand threateningly. Sam snorted.

"What are you going to do little boy? You think I'm scared of you and that little thing?" _Dammit Sammy! Shut the hell up! _Dean screamed in his head. _He's acting like I would!_ The kid smiled, a cold, vicious smile, before raising the gun and hitting Sam across the face with it. With a loud thud, Sam fell to the floor.

"Sam!" Dean yelled standing up.

"Hey! You get down to!" another one of them men yelled, advancing towards Dean. He went to grab Dean's shirt, but the trained hunter was fast and blocked the mans hand, using his other hand to punch the guy in the jaw. He then duck as a fist flew at his face, and jammed his knee into the mans gut. Slowly making his way towards his brother Dean grimaced as a fist connected with his side and he turned to see his assailant but all he saw was the butt of a gun rapidly approaching his face. _Shit, _he thought before he dropped to the floor, bleeding from a cut above his eye.

"You two are going to be trouble, aren't you?" the kid asked, looking between Sam and Dean. Dean grinned.

"You bet." The kid nodded and smiled.

"A welcomed challenge." The kid smiled again, and cocked his gun, aiming it at Dean's head.

"NO!" Sam yelled, before the gun quickly changed directions and went off, hitting Sam in the shoulder. Sam let out a yelp of pain, and surprise.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled trying to stand up, but he was being restrained by two men.

"That should keep you occupied." The kid laughed. "Okay, ladies and gents, all money, jewelry, credit cards, right now." The diner's patrons complied handing over the items. The kid then went over to cash register and turned the key. "You've gotta be shittin me!" he growled and grabbed all the bills in the drawer. "Thirty two dollars. Thirty two fucking dollars?" he shook his head and walked over to the old man behind the counter. The man was quaking, clutching his cross necklace, muttering a prayer over and over again. "Trust me old man, god ain't gonna help you now!" he said, before shooting the man in the head.

The kid sat down on a stool and took his cell phone. "We're ready know, sir." He said, then hung up.

"Hey Coby, what do you wanna do with these guys?" one of the men asked, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"You idiot!" Coby shouted, back handing the man across the face.

"Coby? What the hell kind of name is that?" Dean asked. Coby shot him a glare before stalking over to Sam and pressing his thumb into Sam's wound. Sam gasped and grabbed at Coby's hand, trying to alleviate the pain.

"STOP!" a new voice yelled. Coby immediatly stopped and straightened his shoulders, feet shoulder width apart. "Well?"

"About 50 dollars. A bust." Coby answered, looking at the floor.

"Fuck." Suddenly the distinct sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. "FUCK. Who the hell called the cops?" the man asked. He glanced around the room, his eyes resting on Sam and Dean longer than anyone. He stalked over to Dean, threading his fingers through Dean's short hair and yanking his head upwards. "Was it you?"

"Possibly." Dean answered, earning himself a punch to the face.

"Was. It. You?"

"No." Dean ground out through clenched teeth.

"Why'd you shoot him?" the man asked Coby, pointing to Sam. Coby shrugged, and the man seemed to accept that as an acceptable answer.

"THIS IS THE POLICE. ALL OF YOU COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND WE WON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS!" A voice boomed out over the loudspeaker. The man and Coby chuckled simultaneously. The man looked around and grabbed an elderly woman, pressing a gun to her head before opening the door.

"I want 50,000 dollars and a safe escape or I start killing. Starting now!" he yelled before shooting the woman in the head.

"HOW ABOUT YOU LET THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN OUT AND INJURED IF THERE ARE ANY AND WE'LL WORK ON YOUR REQUESTS." The man had stepped back inside and was now whispering to Coby. The kid nodded before heading into the back room and reappearing with some rope. He made quick work of tying Dean's arms behind his back and dumped him next to Sam.

"Sammy! Hey, you with me?" Sam nodded, but winced as it jarred his shoulder.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"Mine? Fine. I got a hard skull remember. But you on the other hand,"

"Fine. Im not even bleeding. You are, a lot."

"Scalp lacs bleed a lot Sammy, you know that." Sam nodded.

"Your loosing a lot of blood. I need to get you out of here." Dean let out a loud whistle. "Hey Coby!"

"What?"

"Listen, my brother is loosing a lot of blood. Why don't you just let him.." Dean was interrupted by several hard kicks to his chest and another punch to the face.

"I know its hard, but keep your mouth shut." Coby suggested.

"Well that sure as hell didn't work." Dean muttered. Sam merely nodded, trying to save his strength. Dean noticed Sam's eyelids drooping. "Hey Sammy, come on man try to stay awake."

"I can't Dean, I'm so tired. No sleep last night remember?"

"Ok, get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a while."

Sam could hear shouting voices. He tried focusing in on them to bring him out of his dazed slumber. The voices started to become more distinct.

"I WANT MY MONEY NOW!" someone yelled.

"He says he wants his money now." Sam heard Dean's voice clearly. "He wants you to let the women, children, and Sam go."

"No." Sam finally managed to crack his heavy eyelids open enough to see that Dean was on the phone, probably with the negotiator. He noticed Dean was hunched over more, one arm wrapped around his chest. "Give me the phone." Dean did as he was told and was directed to sit down next to Sam.

"Hey, I see your finally back to the world of the living."

"Yeah."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah actually. What's going on?"

"He's got me talking to the negotiator. He's killed two more people." Sam could see the hurt in his brother's eyes. He knew the fact that Dean hadn't managed to save those people was hurting his brother greatly.

"I don't give a shit about the women, children and injured! I want my fucking money!" the man screamed into the phone. He looked around and grabbed a kid who was curled up against his father.

"No please! Let him go!" the father yelled, reaching out for his son, who was in hysterics. Sam watched as Dean crouched and leaped out at the man. Dean was able to pull the kid away from the man, and back to his father. The man was outraged and lunged out at Dean. Suddenly a gun shot went of, and everybody froze. Dean collapsed to floor.


End file.
